


Symbol Of Love

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-06
Updated: 2006-03-06
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8080519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: An incident with an alien culture interferes with a budding relationship. (07/16/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Spoilers, 2.22 "Cogenitor," 2.25 "Bounty."  


* * *

As the shuttle made it's way back to the Enterprise, T'Pol groaned once before she passed out again.

Dr. Phlox hovered over her with his medical scanner, "I believe Commander, she has been marked."

Commander Tucker disoriented asked, "Marked?"

"Yes, by Prince Ame's pheromone." Doctor stated.

Trip at near panic could only say "Shit!" <Cap'n not gonna like this! >

* * *

How the hell did this happen? And it had to happen to T'Pol?

It all started so innocently, so simple. Meet some nice new friendly aliens, get some much needed food supply and little cultural exchange. That's it, nice and simple.

But NOOOO, not when I'm around it seems. How am I supposed to explain it to Jon? It's supposed to be me that gets in trouble with aliens. It's always me, not others, especially not T'Pol.

Now I gotta contact the Cap'n' and give him the heads up. I hate this. What would you do if your girl friend just got marked by another man? No not a man, an alien prince who apparently had the hots for our Vulcan Sub-Commander and decided to mark her with his pheromone.

Who would have guess that other species could do that? Hell, only animals do it back home.

"Malcolm, contact the Enterprise."

"Aye, Commander."

* * *

Enterprise answered the hail with a friendly voice of Captain Archer. "Hey Trip! How did our cultural exchange go?"

"Um...Not so good, Cap'n'" Trip stammered.

With concern in his voice, Jon asked "What? What happened?"

Trip just had to get to the point. "I'm not exactly sure how or why but T'Pol's unconscious."

"What!?!" It was said little louder than anyone expected. "Is she okay?"

He felt bad for Jon, but he didn't have the right answer. In fact he didn't have any. "I'll let the doc explain it."

Making sure that T'Pol was comfortable, Dr. Phlox joined Trip at the shuttle's console. "Yes Captain. Sub-Commander has been infected by Hispirian pheromone. At this time, she has lost her consciousness but is in stable condition."

Captain Archer tried to stay calm, "How? Why?" he wasn't sure to whom he was addressing the question.

But it was Trip who answered, "It's a long story Cap'n. We're almost there. ETA 5 minutes. I'll explain when we dock."

Still confused as to what wass happening, the Captain answered, "I'll meet you in the shuttle bay. Enterprise out."

* * *

I knew Jon wouldn't take the news well. I don't blame him. Jon was concerned, worried for T'Pol, his girl friend, lover, mate, whatever they call each other. I know he hasn't been in this relationship with T'Pol for too long but I also know that he would not start it so casually.

Being the captain and all, he's been discreet. But what ever they're doing for each other, it has made them happy. Even T'Pol seemed mellowed in the last few weeks. The only one that's been uncomfortable is me. Because they know I know, they're pretty open about it around me. All the subtle touching they do in the Cap'n's mess during our meals, is something else. Right now though, I'd take uncomfortable as long as T'Pol's okay.

* * *

As soon as the shuttle bay depressurized, the captain was there along with Dr. Phlox's medical team and a stretcher.

When the shuttle door opened, Trip emerged with T'Pol cradled in his arms, followed closely by the doctor. As Trip laid her on the stretcher captain almost knocked him over with his urgency to be near her.

Jon asked with fear and concern, "How is she?"

Ordering his medical team to take T'Pol to sickbay, the doctor answered, "As you can see, she is still unconscious. I need to run tests to determine the extent and affect of this pheromone."

The captain tried to follow them, but the doctor stopped him. "There's nothing you can do for her at this time, Captain. Please let me do my job. I will contact you as soon as I have additional information." With that doctor proceeded to sickbay.

Dr. Phlox understood the Captain's concern. In fact he knew there were mutual attractions between the Captain and the Sub-commander. At one point, he was concerned that nothing would come of it, but he suspected that their relationship had become more than captain and first officer in the last several weeks.

He definitely did not need an agitated captain hovering in the sickbay while he tried to determine exactly what happened to T'Pol.

* * *

The Captain was infuriated with the situation. How did this happen? What went wrong? Hispirians seemed so friendly, so eager to meet new species.

He needed to know, but he also knew he was getting too upset, too close to losing his control.

He abruptly turned to the two men left in the shuttle bay. "I want you two" he gritted his teeth "To make your reports! Meet me in my ready room in half an hour."

He needed to calm down. He needed to center himself. T'Pol would not like it if he lost his temper. T'Pol...His T'Pol...He wanted to make sure she was okay, but as Dr. Phlox said, there wasn't anything he could do for her.

As part of their personal cultural exchange, T'Pol had been teaching him Vulcan meditation techniques. He needed a peaceful place to meditate.

He returned to his quarters. As the door shut behind him, he noticed one of T'Pol shirts, the one she left last night. He picked it up and brought it to his face. He could smell her lingering scent.

He sat on the floor while clutching the shirt, trying to meditate. <Calm...Center...> he could almost hear her voice in his head.

* * *

~Shuttle Bay~

Lieutenant Malcolm Reed was agitated. As Armory officer of the Enterprise, how could he have let this happen? Especially to his superior officer? "It's my fault, Commander. I take full responsibility."

Trip answered, "No, Malcolm. It's not your fault. Who would have guessed something like this would happen? If anyone's to blame, it should be me. I'm the ranking officer and all."

"But sir, I'm the armory officer. It is my duty to protect the crew."

"Yea, from hostile aliens, phaser fire, and torpedoes, not from love crazed alien princes."

"But sir..."

"No Mal. We'll make our report and figure out what's going on with T'Pol."

"Yes, Commander."

* * *

~Ready Room~

The Captain was much calmer by the time Trip and Malcolm came in. Meditation helped. "Report, gentleman. What exactly happened?"

Trip started, "Everything was going fine Cap'n. Dr. Phlox gave them our physiology data to figure out the types of food they could give us. Hispirians are carnivores so their foods were very similar to what we ate. We spent most of our time with Minister Eease and Prince Ame. The minister said that the Prince needed to learn diplomatic skills so he'd be prepared when he became the leader. Apparently King Kame has been ill for a while and the prince will become leader sooner than anyone expected."

"Dr. Phlox even offered to examine the king, but Minister Eease and Prince Ame both stated the King was getting ancient and that it was time for him to leave the kingdom soon." Malcolm added.

Archer stayed in his seat while listening, and asked, "So far so good. Everything sounds fine, than what happened?"

Trip continued, "After we figured out the types of food, we beamed the supply to Enterprise. The Hispirians were so nice they didn't even want anything in return. They said just meeting new species and developing a relationship with Earth was enough."

Archer asked, "When did T'Pol get sick?"

Malcolm thought back, "She was fine until we were on our way back to the Enterprise."

Trip jumped in, "When we first landed, Prince Ame noticed T'Pol's ears. She explained to him that while we are humans, she was a Vulcan, similar but different. He seemed to be fascinated by her ears, considering they didn't have any, at least not like ours."

Malcolm added, "I heard the Sub-Commander discuss her diet, that she didn't eat meat, that all Vulcans were vegetarians. I think she was trying to be diplomatic."

"Now that I think back, Prince Ame kept hovering around her, looking at her." Trip shook his head in resignation, "But I tried not to react. I've already made too many mistakes by judging other cultures. I figured he fancied her a little. Now I'm sorry I didn't go with my gut feeling."

Captain didn't want to blame anyone. He knew Trip has learned his lesson from the Cogenitor incident.

"Everything seemed fine. We were preparing to leave. Both the Commander and I shook hands with Minister Eease and Prince Ame, informing them that the gesture was a friendly greeting." Malcolm said.

"That's when Prince Ame took T'Pol by her wrist. I saw her wince but she didn't move or react. She just kept looking at him. I thought he was going to kiss her hand or something. After all, they received our cultural information before we landed. But he took her wrist, smelled it and rub it under his jaw. I didn't notice it until than that Hispirians had these scales there. When he let go, he just stood there looking at her." Trip said.

Malcolm sighed and said, "When I called the Sub-Commander, she entered the shuttle. I did not notice anything unusual. But few minutes after we took off, I heard her having difficulty breathing. She was flushed. She looked little green than she fainted."

The Captain had heard enough, "We need to contact Minister Eease and find out what this is all about."

Suddenly, the comm beeped. It was Dr. Phlox. "Captain, I've completed the test. Can you come to sickbay?"

He shot out of the chair, "On my way"

Trip was just as eager to find out, "Can I come?"

As he headed for the lift, the Captain answered, "Yes Trip, you can join me. Lieutenant, you have the bridge."

* * *

~Sickbay~

T'Pol laid on the biobed, unconscious.

When the Captain and Trip approached her, Dr. Phlox came out of his office. "Let me wake the Sub-Commander."

Jonathan was concerned; she looked green, a sheen of perspiration on her face. "Is she okay?"

"For now" doctor answered as he administered the hypospray.

T'Pol blinked few times and tried to sit up but the captain put his hand on her shoulder to still her, "Take it easy, T'Pol."

Dr. Phlox wanted to get to the bottom of this and needed additional information from T'Pol. "Do you remember what happened to you, Sub-Commander?"

She was little disoriented but recovered quickly. She raised one of her eyebrows and answered, "I am not certain. When we were returning to the Enterprise, I felt...dizzy. That is the last event I can recollect."

"Do you remember what happened before we boarded the shuttle...with Prince Ame?"

"He...held my wrist...I could not move..." She brought her hand up and noticed the deep scratches on the inside of her wrist.

"Yes Sub-Commander. Apparently Prince Ame has marked you with his pheromone. It was not only on your skin but also introduced into your blood stream by the lacerations." Phlox paused, contemplated the discussion they just had and asked T'Pol, "Do I have your permission to discuss your medical condition in the presence of Captain Archer and Commander Tucker?"

She answered, "If it concerns the welfare and safety of the Enterprise, yes."

"I believe it does." Doctor Phlox felt assured to continue his theories. "As we have seen, Hispirians are very similar to certain reptiles on Earth. The similarity starts with their lack of protruding hearing organs and their yellow eyes, which I am sure gives them excellent night vision. The surest sign would be their scales that runs from under their jaws to...I'm sure it runs all the way to their sexual organ. Fascinating... Now what's paramount to us is that like certain species, they are able to release pheromones by stimulating the glands under their jaw. With that, they mark their potential mates."

Before he could continue, the Captain interrupted, "Mate? When did T'Pol become Prince Ame's mate? And how does this affect her?"

"I do not believe Sub-Commander consented to be chosen as a mate." As he glanced at her, she nodded in agreement. "When the pheromones were released by Prince Ame and introduced to Sub-Commander T'Pol, it triggered abundance of her hormones to be released which overwhelmed her."

He paused to look at T'Pol, "I'm sorry Sub-Commander, I understand this is an difficult subject..."

Yet he continued, "The pheromones initiated certain aspects in Vulcan physiology...similar to Pon Far, but without the uncontrolled aggression, but with an abundance of sexual tension."

Captain Archer and Commander Tucker were taken back. The Captain knew basic information about Pon Far. He had discussed the subject with T'Pol after an alien virus had triggered hers prematurely. He understood the cure and the consequences if not treated; but Trip had no idea what Pon Far was, all he heard was 'sexual tension'.

"I would like to contact the Hispirians as soon as possible. They should be able to offer us assistance." Said Dr. Phlox.

T'Pol has heard enough. This discussion was difficult, uncomfortable. She tried to get up again. "Doctor, may I return to duty?"

"I am not certain how this will affect you. You are still running a slight fever. I would like to keep you in sickbay for few more hours to monitor your condition."

* * *

The Captain entered the bridge with Trip and Doctor Phlox. As he walked towards his ready room, he asked Hoshi, "Ensign, contact Minister Eease. When you have him, patch it to the ready room."

"Yes sir"

In few minutes, the image of Hispirian minister appeared on the small screen. "Captain, how is Sub-Commander T'Pol feeling?"

"She's in our sickbay. Care to explain what happened?"

"We apologize Captain. We did not realize Prince Ame would do such a thing. He is so young, so immature. He believed that by marking Sub-Commander T'Pol, she would stay with him to be his mate, his queen. We tried to explain to him that mating has to be on mutual consent. But right now his own pheromones are affecting his thought process. Our King Kame is having a discussion with him."

Dr. Phlox asked, "Is there anything you can provide us? The Sub-Commander is having an unbalanced chemical reaction. The wounds she received on her wrist are not healing properly. She's also running a fever."

Minister Eease seemed upset to hear T'Pol's condition. "I am sorry to hear that. There are two options to alleviate her condition. The first choice would be counter-pheromones, which could only be produced by Prince Ame since he is the original marker. The only other option would be actual mating... I do not believe first option is available at this time. Prince Ame is being very stubborn. He has a lot to learn, especially about controlling his own pheromones. Please...we do not want to jeopardize our newfound relationship with humans. If you can give us some time to discuss and convince the prince in the error of his ways."

With much reluctance, Captain Archer agreed, "Okay Minister Eease, for the sake of diplomacy, but please note the urgency and contact us as soon as you have some news."

As the transmission ended, Dr. Phlox headed for the door stating, "Let me go check on the Sub-Commander."

As door closed behind the doctor, Trip said, "I'm sorry Jon, I should have been paying more attention..."

"No, Trip. It wasn't your fault. I should have been more cautious. I should have studied their culture before sending anyone down."

"We didn't know this would happen."

* * *

~Back in sickbay~

Dr. Phlox approached T'Pol and asked, "How are you feeling now, Sub-Commander?"

"I feel fine." But she knew it wasn't the truth. She felt hot, she felt unsettled, but she didn't want to stay in sickbay any longer. She needed to mediate.

"I will release you but order you to stay off-duty until this situation has been resolved."

"Understood, Doctor." and headed for the door.

Dr. Phlox called out, "If your condition changes in any way, please contact me immediately."

With a nod, she was gone.

Captain Archer called on the Comm. "How is she doc?"

"As good as one can expect. I just released her from sickbay and order her off-duty."

"Good doctor, thank you."

* * *

Jonathan wanted to see her, to be with her. He'd been dying to hold her in his arms but he couldn't do it while others were around. Their relationship was so new, yet precious. He wanted that knowledge to stay between them.

After ordering Lieutenant Reed to take the bridge, he left for her quarters.

* * *

~T'Pol's quarter~

She showered. She didn't want any of Prince Ame's pheromones left on her skin.

She tried to get comfortable, meditate, calm, center. It was a struggle. She felt hot. An unusual sensation ran through her body. It was similar to when she spent her personal time with Jonathan but worst, stronger.

The beep of her chime startled her. "Come in."

Jonathan entered her quarters, "How are you feeling T'Pol?" He reached to hug her.

She hesitated, "I feel...unsettled." After a moment she gave in and received his hug. She could smell his musky scent, so familiar, usually so calming and reassuring; but not now it brought that strong sensation throughout her body again. She wanted more than a hug, more than what they've been doing. She wanted him.

Jonathan noticed the shift of her mood. Her hands were caressing him on his back moving towards his chest in an attempt to unzip his uniform. She sighed his name, "Jonathan..." It was seductive.

It was so unlike her. When they had decided to pursue a more personal relationship, they both agreed to take things easy, slow. T'Pol had never had an emotional relationship before, especially with a human. He wanted them to take one step at a time.

At this point all they had been doing was kissing with an occasional caress. He was more than ready, in fact eager to be intimate with her, but he also knew that she wasn't ready. He didn't want to rush anything. She was too important.

Now he was having difficulty with his conviction, especially when the woman of his dreams was kissing him, nibbling his ears and neck while her hands were getting busy trying to undress him.

"Stop...T'Pol...We can't...We can't do this."

T'Pol, who only stopped her assault with her lips but not her hands, pleaded, "Please Jonathan...I cannot help myself. I need you."

"But this isn't you." Jon struggled, "You are being affected by Hispirian pheromones. You are not ready for this. We are not ready. I will not take advantage of you this way. I love you T'Pol."

"Than take me..."

"No!" He shouted as he held her hands to keep her from arousing him any further, "Let me get Dr. Phlox to give you a sedative, please."

With a resigned sigh, she agreed.

* * *

~Mess Hall~

The Captain hated waiting, but what he hated the most was what Hispirians had done to T'Pol.

<How dare they! Prince Ame and his damm pheromones! If anyone was going to claim her, it should be me. She's mine!>

He wasn't sure where those dark thoughts came from, but he was interrupted when Trip approached him with a cup of coffee in his hand. "Hey Jon. How's T'Pol?" He said as he sat down to join him.

"She's asleep right now. Dr. Phlox gave her sedative. Her hormones are causing havoc with her system."

"At least she resting'"

"Yea..."

"Have you heard anything from Hispirians?"

"No, not yet."

"What if Prince Ame doesn't cooperate? What if there's no cure?"

"Can't think like that. I can't give up hope. I can't give up on T'Pol."

"I'm not saying give up. What I'm saying is if Prince Ame doesn't wanna help T'Pol, couldn't you help her...you know, the old fashion way. Minister Eease said that was one of the options."

"I know that!" Jon yelled, than he lowered his voice, "I know there's another way, but..."

"But what?"

Jon was almost whispering, "T'Pol has never...We haven't..."

It finally dawned on Trip what he meant, "You mean you and T'Pol...Haven't..."

Jon just looked into his cup of coffee.

"Sorry Cap'n. I was out of line."

Appreciating his friends understanding, they sat together silently.

* * *

~On the bridge~

"Lieutenant, we're being contacted by Minister Eease."

"Notify the Captain, Ensign."

"Yes sir."

* * *

~Ready Room~

The Captain and Trip were anxious to hear some good news, "What do you have for us, Minister Eease?"

The Minister did not look happy, "I'm sorry Captain. We still haven't convinced Prince Ame. But I believe he realized that he may have made a mistake."

"Mistake!" Jon shouted. "He tried to force my first officer to be his mate against her will. He infected her with his marking which made her ill!"

"Cap'n!" Trip yelled, trying to calm his friend.

Minister Eease continued, "We understand your frustration, but he is Prince Ame, our reigning leader, next King of our planet." Then he paused, a thought crossed his mind. "I don't think I ever inquired if Sub-Commander T'Pol already has a mate. If she does, Prince Ame has no choice. He has to acknowledge his mistake without shame."

"She does have a mate." The Captain answered.

"Did Prince Ame miss the mark? Was she marked in any way to declare that she belongs to another?"

"Neither humans nor Vulcans mark our mates! We also do not produce pheromones which may cause others to become ill."

Minister Eease ignored his comments, "Who is Sub-Commander T'Pol's mate?"

"I am. I'm T'Pol's mate. I care for her. I love her."

Trip was surprised by Jon's statement. He knew they were in a relationship but he didn't realize that Jon actually loved her.

Jonathan continued, "T'Pol knows I love her. We do not find it necessary to declare it to others."

With a slight smile on his face, "This may work. In order to convince Prince Ame that she belongs to you, there has to be some type of mark. I believe that's the only way to convince him to produce the counter-pheromone."

Captain felt as though he didn't have a choice. "Minister Eease, let me discuss this with our doctor and I'll get back to you." With that he ended the transmission.

Trip wasn't sure if this was the right time to ask, but he needed to know, "Jon...I didn't know...I didn't realize you loved T'Pol."

Running his hands through his hair, "What did you think we were doing? You know better than that."

"I know...but T'Pol's Vulcan."

"Trip, Vulcans aren't emotionless. They just suppress them. Besides, T'Pol's different from other Vulcans."

"Yea, I did notice that."

To lighten the mood Jon added, "If she was like others, you know she wouldn't have all those arguments with you. I think she only does it to rattle your chain."

"I always thought so...and she does a real good job rattling!"

* * *

~Front of T'Pol's quarter~

"I believe this is our only option." Dr. Phlox declared.

Captain Archer looked nervously at him, "If you're sure."

"I am, Captain. Here is the hypospray just in case she gets too agitated." He added as he handed the hypo to him.

* * *

~Inside T'Pol's quarter~

The lights were low, but Jonathan could see her lying on her bed in her mint green pajamas. He called out, "T'Pol..."

The medication was still effective, she felt groggy but her mind was starting to clear. She was aware of a presence. <It's him> "Jonathan..."

"I think we may have a solution."

She tried to rise out of the bed, but a wave of dizziness hit. He rushed to her, "Easy Honey."

He touched her bare shoulder with his tender hands, "I need to talk to you. It's important. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"We think we figured out how to get Prince Ame to produce the counter-pheromone."

He paused, caressing her hair out of her face. "We have to let him know that...You're mine...That you belong to me. Do you understand?" Jonathan wanted to make sure that her thought process was not hinder by the sedative.

She contemplated than nodded, "Yes."

"In order to convince him, I need to mark you."

The word 'Mark' was enough to stir her mind; she sat up on her bunk, "Jonathan..."

"I'm sorry honey. I don't want to hurt you. You've already been through so much. If you say no, I'll find another way, even if I have to start a war with Hispirians." He knew he felt irrational; this whole situation didn't make any sense.

Now T'Pol fully alert, "That is not logical."

"It may not be logical but I hate what he's done to you. I hate that our options are limited."

She understood his frustration. "How? How will you mark me? If I remember human physiology, you can not produce pheromones."

"Dr. Phlox and I discussed it. The only way for me to do it is to...bite you... It will leave clear visual mark and enough of my body chemistry. I don't want to do this T'Pol. I don't want to hurt you."

T'Pol's logical mind was working hard. She knew he cared for her. He would never harm her at least in the true sense of the word. "When will you do this, Jonathan?"

"Right now would be a good time."

She nodded her consent.

He had no intention of just biting her like a vampire. He hugged her and started by kissing her brow, and her cheek. Then kissed her lips, deep, passionate.

She was anticipating pain, but when he kissed with his tenderness and passion, her mind whirled. She felt his love.

He whispered, "I'm sorry T'Pol." Before he worked his way down from her jaw to her neck. When he got to her shoulder, he sucked hard hoping it would some how ease the pain he was about to cause. Then he bit, hard enough to break her skin and taste her blood.

He winced knowing her pain but small part of him enjoyed it. He felt possessive. He was marking T'Pol as his own. She belonged to him.

For a moment he held her in his arms, caressing her hair murmuring, "I love you."

* * *

~Shuttle Bay~

Captain Archer prepared the shuttle for departure to Hispiria.

Dr. Phlox sat in the back monitoring Sub-Commander T'Pol's condition.

She was dressed in no sleeve catsuit as she sat in a chair, awake, but not completely alert. The doctor had given her a mild sedative to ease her condition. The bite mark on her left shoulder was clearly visible. Dr. Phlox, satisfied with her state, put away his scanner.

They were waiting for Ensign Mayweather to pilot the shuttle. When he arrived, he was accompanied by Lieutenant Reed.

The Armory officer had been distressed since this whole incident started. He blamed himself for the predicament they were in. He felt he had failed not only as an officer of Starfleet but also as the armory officer of the Enterprise. Worst of all, he felt he failed his captain for whom he had the utmost respect. "Captain, I request permission to replace Ensign Mayweather as a pilot. It is my duty to assure the safety of the crew, especially the captain. I have failed once. I will not make that mistake again."

Captain Archer knew the devotion Lieutenant Reed had to his duty. He didn't have to prove what a good armory officer he was, but he also knew that Malcolm wanted to, needed to, prove it to himself.

"Understood Lieutenant, your request is granted."

"Thank you sir."

* * *

~Planet Hispiria~

Lieutenant Reed was alert, looking around constantly. He was determined to protect the landing party, even if it killed him.

Noticing the agitated state Malcolm was in, the Captain told him. "Stay alert Lieutenant, but don't do anything in haste. We don't want to set off the royal family. They have something we need."

* * *

~The Royal Palace~

Minister Eease greeted them as they entered a large throne room decorated with countless oval shaped windows that brought light into the room.

T'Pol, who had difficulty walking on her own, was supported by Jonathan, who tenderly held her in his arms.

Sitting in a large chair was King Kame, who looked ancient. He had reptilian features like other Hispirians but his color was pale gray with many age lines.

As the landing party approached, King Kame held up his hand. "Greetings Captain Archer. I am King Kame of Hispiria. I wish our meeting was under more pleasant circumstance."

"I agree King Kame." Said the captain.

King Kame stood to show his respect. "My sincerest apologies to you for what my son has done. Prince Ame had no intention of taking that which belonged to another. He did not realize. He is still young and foolish." Than he looked at the Prince, signaling him to speak.

It was the first time captain saw Prince Ame. For someone who was supposed to be young and foolish, he was huge, even bigger than the guards who stood by the royal family. When he spoke, his voice was low, rumbling.

"I am sorry Jonathan Archer. I wanted a mate. T'Pol is beautiful."

Lieutenant Reed noticed that Prince Ame did not call the Captain by his title. He was worried that the prince had changed his mind, and he saw the captain as competition. He became more alert, preparing himself for possible trouble.

Prince Ame approached Jonathan and T'Pol. Jon wanted to back away. He didn't want the prince near T'Pol. She felt apprehensive. She brought herself closer to Jonathan. They both new they had to stand their ground in order to complete this mission.

The prince stood in front of T'Pol. He saw the bite mark on her shoulder. He leaned in to smell it and flicked his tongue out to taste her wound. "I see now. She is yours."

Jonathan wanted to beat the crap out of Prince Ame. He knew he was feeling irrational, but he forced himself to accept the situation to help T'Pol.

Prince Ame continued, "I will release her." Than he grabbed T'Pol's wrist.

T'Pol wanted to pull away, but Jonathan whispered, "It's okay honey. I'm here. It's almost over."

The prince squeezed her wrist reopening the wound than brought her wrist to his jaw to rub it against his scales. He hissed, and dropped her hand. "She is a worthy mate, Jonathan Archer." Than he walked back to sit next to his father.

* * *

~In the shuttle~

T'Pol sat silently in the arms of her mate, Jonathan Archer.

As Dr. Phlox closed his scanner he said, "I believe the Sub-Commander is on her way to a full recovery." And left to sit in the co-pilot's seat.

Jon didn't care who was around. He wasn't going to let her go. He wanted to keep her in his arms forever. He whispered, "I love you T'Pol."

She looked into his eyes and said, "I too, Jonathan."

Lieutenant Reed sat in the pilot's seat. He heard their whispered conversation but he did not look back. He felt he understood the special relationship his captain and first officer had. His heart ached a little, he himself fancied T'Pol ever since they'd first met. This whole situation brought new light into his heart. One thing he agreed with Prince Ame on, she was a worthy mate, not for him but for his captain, Captain Jonathan Archer.

* * *

~T'Pol's quarter~

She sat on the floor focusing her mind on the meditation candle. It had been two days since they left Hisperia. She felt calm and centered.

As she blew out the candle, Jonathan approached and caressed her shoulder. "I'm glad it's healing. It will be gone in few days."

T'Pol placed her hand over his, "I would have kept it."

"Thank you." Was all he could manage to say. It was an honor to know she was willing to wear his bite mark.

He stood to get a small box from her desk and handed to her. "I have something for you."

She wasn't used to receiving gifts. She felt joy, an emotion she'd been experiencing many times since beginning her relationship with Jonathan.

She opened the box to find a gold chain with a heart shaped pendant. She took it out and saw that it was etched with words. 'Jonathan & T'Pol'.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Yes." she answered. She held it up to him and asked, "Would you...place it on me?"

"My pleasure." He said as he placed the chain around her delicate neck, caressing her ear when he was done.

It hung right above her cleavage, next to her own heart. "Where did you acquire this?" she asked as she turned to face him.

He hugged her and said, "I have a connection with a skilled starship engineer."

He kissed the woman he loved, his T'Pol, who wore a symbol of their love, a heart with their names.


End file.
